


Two Favors

by baseballyarg



Category: Kabukibu!
Genre: Friendship, Haircuts, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sexual Content, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballyarg/pseuds/baseballyarg
Summary: After the first performance by the Kabuki group, A sick Kurusu asked Akutsu for two favors. (A three chapter short story)





	1. The Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the start of episode five of the anime. I changed a few of the things that happened so read this as its own story after the events of the performance in episode four.

“Wow” I spoke softly as a sweeping feeling of ecstasy and emotion was flowing through my body. 

The emotions boiled over and it was hard to keep myself calm. I yelled out at the audience, “Arigato! Thank you! Danke schoen!” Waving my hand at the audience and trying to keep myself focused. 

I looked at the two other Kabuki group members and said “I did it! I was a hit!”

But at the back of my mind there was still something pulling me back down to reality. An image flickered in my mind. A small boy, at that time in costume with a wig on, was struggling to breath. Kurusu. That same boy that had pestered me on and on about joining the Kabuki group. Was he ok? Should I have stayed with him? But surely he wouldn't have wanted this performance to stop. 

As I kept asking these questions, it was finally time to leave the stage. I'm sure I did an amazing job. I hope he will be proud..... but is he alright? The ecstasy was dying down and the overwhelming worry was taking over. As we got backstage, everyone was gathered.. Tonbo came towards, grabbed me at the collar and sternly asked, “What happened to Kuro?” 

The others joined in, “What were you doing onstage!?” “Yeah!”

Wait what, but I saved this performance! If it wasn't for me no one could have done this role! I could feel the blood rushing in my body as I became defensive, “Wh-what's your problem? You should be thanking me-” 

Pulling me closer to him, Tonbo demanded, “I asked you what happened to Kuro.”

I could see the mixture of anger and worry across his usual emotionless face. I also had a confusing mixture of emotions coursing through my body. Somehow I was able to put myself in his position and realize he was just extremely worried for his best friend. The slight pain from my neck seemed to help with that realization. 

I backed down, “Okay, okay!” I looked around and everyone and then said, “He got sick right before he had to go on......the Teacher is with him now.”

Tonbo instantly loosened his grip and dropped me down. He walked over to one side of the backstage and got on his phone. The group stood around in silence while the conversation on the phone was taking place.

After a few minutes, Tonbo came over, “The teacher took him to the hospital. He will come back to pick you guys up. Help clean up.” He marched out of the room after giving those orders.

I pulled at my costume. I still felt the need to see Kurusu right away....I can't just wait here. I rushed after Tonbo.

My breathing was a bit rugged but I called out to him while jogging down the hallway, “Hey! Umm...Tonbo, do you know where Kurusu is?”

Not really jogging himself, but Tonbo was briskly walking and seemed to have not even heard me. I tried calling out to him again louder, “Tonbo! TONBO!”

The second almost yell got his attention. He halted and turned around for a brief moment. “Akutsu,” his voice cracked, “ I...I know where he is........why do you want to know.” His face was stoic, but his usual even toned voice cracked unsettling. It was clear that he was worried.

I caught up to him and took that moment of rest to catch my breath. But really what reason do I have to see Kurusu? Wasn't part of this my fault? Well I didn't know he couldn't act though. I need to make up some excuse to see him.

Raising my hand and scratching the back of my head I said, “Well um ya know, I needed to tell him how much of an awesome job I did covering for him! You saw it right?? I carried that show.” I put my hands on my hips and pushed my chest out “I'm sure he wants to know, and uhh directly from me!”

Tonbo sighed loudly and looked me up and down. His voice returned to its normal steady tone, “Go change out of your costume and come with everyone later. Help clean up. The teacher will bring all of you guys to him later.”

He turned to go back down the hall but I grabbed at his arm to keep him in place. “Uhh but I'm sure Kurusu wants to see me first!” I put on a fake smile. “After all I am the savior of the Kabuki club.....err group....well whatever this is!” 

Tonbo tore his arm away from my grip and started to walk away. I started to follow him when he shouted, “Don't follow me.”

I froze but I couldn't stop here. Tonbo is so serious man, I just need to see Kurusu....I need to know he is ok. The sense of guilt was overriding my usual pride and I gave in.

“I need to know that he is ok,” I shouted back in the almost empty hallway. Tonbo looked back at me. “Please.” I almost whispered back to him. I wouldn't say I was crying but I could feel water filling my eyes.

Tonbo stopped for a second and continued to walk on. I stood there with my arms stretched out in front of me pulling at my costume. I'm not sure if it was the sense of guilt or starting to care for him as a friend, but the only thought truly going through my mind was that I wanted to see Kurusu right now.

“Come on.” Tonbo called out, about half a hallway away from me.

I instantly raced up to him. “Th-thank, you” I stammered while trying to hide the embarrassing red in my face. “Let's go check up on him!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There wasn't many ways that I could describe the hospital room other than clean. It was white and spacious. It wasn't a very busy day so Kurusu was alone in this big room that was usually meant for four people. 

I had taken a taxi with Tonbo over to the hospital. Surprisingly, he had somehow called over a Taxi while talking on the phone with the teacher. But now my focus was on something else entirely....Kurusu.

The boy was laying down covered in white sheets. He wasn't in a hospital gown, but rather in the casual clothes he had on before changing to his costume. An IV was attached to him, but it seemed to just be a saline solution to help treat the heatstroke.

He looked him and put on a weak smile, “Tonbo....Akutsu.....” He looked around and then his eyes lit up, “How did it go? Was the performance a success? Tonbo??” 

“Are you feeling ok” Tonbo replied aggressively

“Yeah yeah, but more importantly the perfor-” Kurusu began to speak as I cut him off.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” I almost shouted out at him. 

Kurusu looked ok, but he was obviously weaker. Were there side effects to heatstroke? I wasn't really sure and I needed to know if he would be alright.

“Will there be any side effects? Do you need another pillow? A drink of water? How about-” I rambled on as Kurusu now interrupted me “I'm fine I'm fine”

Kurusu gave another weak smile but I could feel the effort he was putting into reassure us that he was better. “No side effects. I don't need a pillow. I'm not thirsty.” He looked up at the ceiling seeming to try and check off all the questions that I asked him. Nodding to himself he looked back at me. “Now how did it go?”

I let out a sigh of relief as Tonbo took over, “The performance went well, I recorded it so you can watch it here in a moment. Akutsu was a great replacement.” Tonbo's matter of fact voice has fully returned. He seemed to be satisfied with the current healthy state of his best friend.

Tonbo seemed to have finished, so I raised my voice, “A great replacement indeed! I carried that show Kurusu! When you see it you'll be struck with awe and admiration. You might even become a fan, a secret admirer of the great Akutsu!” I proudly puffed out my chest and showed the small boy a wide grin.

Kurusu's face looked confused at first and then he smiled and laughed, “The great Akutsu huh? Ha ha ha! Well I can't wait to see it. But becoming a secret admirer of you?” Kurusu's face turned into an impish grin, “I guess we will see if your performance was such an amazing feat.”

He went to say something else but a light coughing fit took over Kurusu. A worried Tonbo gently pushed him back into the bed, “You should rest, we will come back later with everyone and the teacher.” Tonbo stood up, motioned to me, and started to head towards the door.

Kurusu didn't put up an argument so I started to walk towards the door as well. “Feel better man!” I put on a weak smile and was about to follow Tonbo out when Kurusu piped up, “Akutsu, I feel a lot better, but can we talk alone for a moment?”

“Uhh-” I started, but Tonbo closed the door and cut me off from the outside, “Sure man, what's on your mind”

Kurusu sat up and looked over at me from his bed as I walked back over to him. He leaned over and gave a small bow from that half-laying half-sitting position. “Thank you so much for being my replacement in the performance today. I am greatfu-” 

The sense of guilt pulled at me and I interrupted him mid-apology, “It....its me that should be sorry, if I had only joined the group sooner you would've have-” I stopped mid-sentence as I felt a small trickle of tears building up on my cheek.

He was looking up at me but I couldn't meet his eyes. His face seemed shocked but it was hard to tell through my blurred vision. His voice became calm and supportive, “No no, its not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard.” His voice paused for a moment but he continued, “In the end though, I am glad that things happened this way if it means you are going to be joining us...” his voice trailed off and became quiet.

His expression changed to one of worry and for some reason I couldn't stand him seeming that way. “Of course I'll join! I mean I wanted to before but I was playing hard to get and you didn't keep coming back to me and-” my voice started to mumble together and I wasn't even sure of what I was saying at that point. His eyes lit up and the worried expression changed to a bright smile. 

He held his head up high and proclaimed. “Well you can join on one condition!” He held out one finger and pointed it towards me. 

I nervously placed my arm behind my back and scratched the back of my head, “Su-sure, I'll do anything,” I anxiously pleaded. “What do-” 

“Wait” he interjected, turning up another finger, “Two things!” 

I continue to scratch the back of my head, but also pulled at my costume with the other hand, but I simply nodded and responded, “Sure.”

Kurusu took a deep breath and laid out his requirements, “First, you have to take care of me while I'm in the hospital. I seem to be ok but they want me to stay overnight as a precaution. Can you do that?” He gave me a soft smile as he finished asking.

I let out a sigh of relief, “definitely, I can definitely do that!” I gave him an energetic response and gave him a wide smile back.

“Secondly,” He started, clearing his throat, and now giving a serious expression, “You have to get a haircut!” He took the two fingers he had out and did a scissors cutting motion.

I had to hold in a small laugh from how cute he looked.......wait.....cute? What am I thinking....

“Wait wait- my hair! But it looks so cool! Everyone of my fans loves-” I started but he quickly cut me off.

“That is the condition, take it or leave it.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked up towards me.

I started to play with my hair and thought to myself, “Do I really want to cut my hair? Do I want to join the Kabuki group?” I struggled to find an answer so I looked back at Kurusu who has resumed to do the cutting motion with his fingers. “I guess I just want to be friends with him.”

I cleared out my throat, “I accept your conditions! I can even get it cut at the stylist I used to dye it this way over on-” As I was about to go on he coughed to interrupt me and gain my attention.

“Nope, you see,” He paused but raised his hand up towards my hair and made the cutting motion on it. “I get to cut your hair.” The impish grin appeared once more on his face. “I cut my own, my mom's and Tonbo's hair.”

My face flushed red and I nervously replied, “wait you want to cut it.....I dunno man, I might want to get it professionally done and-” I started to mumble incoherently.

Kurusu clapped his hands to get my attention and I looked over at him. “If you get it done you aren't going to get it cut to an acceptable length. I promise you will look cute or hot or whatever. So tomorrow you stay at my house for the night and I will dye and cut your hair for you.”

“Spending the night at Kurusu's house” I thought to myself. “I really want to do that....”

I looked towards the window still red with embarrassment and replied, “Will your mom let me stay over?”

He quickly replied back, “Oh, she has to be out for the night but its fine if you stay over.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The night at the hospital

It was around six o'clock at night now and most everyone had left about an hour ago. The only one remaining now was Kurusu's mom. She didn't seem all that worried about his condition, but Kurusu told me that shes often suffered from heatstroke or just overwork in general from her manga work. 

“Are you sure you don't need anything Kuro?” She stood up from besides his bed and looked at her phone.

“I'm fine, you have work to do so just go finish it. Plus,” he smiled and pointed towards me, “I have company for tonight!”

I felt a slight red draw up into my face but I quickly responded, “That's right! Leave it to me. I'll be here all night if he needs anything.” I puffed out my chest and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Looking back up from her phone, she gave me a polite bow and replied, “Thank you for taking care of my son. I brought an extra pillow from the house that you can use. I doubt the couch will be very comfortable...” Her voice trailed off, but glancing back at her phone, she picked up the pillow and basically threw it at me. “Take care boys. I'll be here to pick both of you up in the morning.”

With that she dashed out the door and hurried off in what sounded like an all out run down the hallway. I went to the door and closed it. I still hadn't changed out of my costume yet even though it had been hours since we got to the hospital. Kurusu was supposed to have asked his mom to bring me something to wear, but he seemed to have forgotten.....or so it would seem, but his impish grin right now was......well......questionable at best.

“Did you ask your parents about tonight and tomorrow?” Kurusu asked while sitting up from his bed.

I took out my phone and read the message out loud to him, “That's fine, just don't cause them any trouble.”

Kurusu smiled, “So they knew you were likely to cause some trouble huh?” 

“Well,” I began, “its not like I would do anything bad, I guess its just that I don't always umm....think things through fully I guess. Or its hard for me to understand what other people are thinking.” I looked towards the window as I tried to explain the message.

He laughed for a moment, “Wow, your much more honest about things then I thought you would be.” The impish grin returned and I once again felt embarrassed to look directly at him

“I guess.” I mumbled. If I had been honest about wanting to be friends with him earlier he wouldn't have suffered from all that anxiety and ended up with a heatstroke. I decided earlier to be honest with him from this point on.......or at least as much as I possibly could be.

He seemed to let it go and he reached to the table and picked up the laptop that Tonbo had left earlier. Grinning widely, he said, “I'm going to watch the performance again now that everyone is gone” He clicked a few keys and then added, “ya know, I need to see the great Akutsu again.”

I walked away from the bed and looked out the window. I know he said it in a joking manner but I couldn't help myself from having a big stupid smile on my face. I looked out at the darkening sky and replied, “You should let my performance be engraved in your heart, the top tier acting of none other than the great Akutsu!” 

He gave a short laugh but started up the performance again on the laptop. I'm not sure why, but hearing him compliment me really felt good. I mean I always like hearing praise but its different when Kurusu says something. I can't really put my finger on why, but I feel generally awesome because of it.

The noise from the laptop stopped and he looked over towards me. “Are you going to get changed? It can't be comfortable to still be in that costume.” 

I looked back towards him, shrugged my shoulders and gave him a confused look, “ You forgot to ask your mom to bring something up for me and my parents can't come up here tonight.” 

“Well” He started and reached over to something beside his bed, “I asked the nurse to help us out with that situation.” He revealed a hospital robe in one hand. “Ta-da!”

Walking over to him I looked at the blue cloth and asked, “Will it fit? I'm a bit taller than you ya know.” I looked down at him, the smile still wide across his face.

“Don't worry, I asked specifically for something about your height. Try it on and if it doesn't fit we can ask for something bigger.” He lightly chuckled to himself and added, “And I also have a bonus,” He reached under the robes and pulled out a short blue pair of boxers. “Ta-da!” He exclaimed once more.

I felt a warm sensation on my face and I could tell I was blushing a few different shades of red, “Wh-what” I started but I snatched them from his hand. Why am I getting embarrassed about getting boxers from another guy... “Th-thanks, but where should I change? I don't want to nurse to come in and see me...” 

I looked around the room. Currently the room was divided in half by a curtain drawn across the room. On the side we were on were just two beds and a coach, but on the other side were two beds a few cabinets as well as a sink. The room didn't have a bathroom, the only one was a good distance away in the front part of the floor we were on.

“Aww, I didn't realize you were so humble Akutsu” Kurusu began, with a playful joking tone, “I thought you wouldn't mind showing off to a few nurses.” 

“Wa-wait” I nervously let out, “what do you think of me I'm not just going to show off for-” 

“A joke a joke,” He interjected, “But just change on this side. If a nurse comes in we can tell her to wait for a moment. Its just us guys on this side anyways.”

If it was just guys I don't think it would be an issue, but for some reason because it was Kurusu the whole idea of being seen naked by him was rather difficult. If I make a big deal of this he might think its weird. I guess I just have to give in. I then quickly replied, “Ok, but just watch the performance or something.”

He gave me that sly grin and then looked back at his laptop and started the video back up. I took this opportunity to make it towards the other bed and take off the top part of my costume. The top and my shirt were quickly put on the other bed. I looked over at Kurusu and saw him staring at the laptop following along with the performance. I gulped down my nervousness but took my pants off and put them on the bed as well. Now came the hard part. 

“Boxer briefs huh,” I heard Kurusu from behind me, “A pretty good choice, it matches your image.”

I tried to play it off coolly, “Well umm I am the great Akutsu after all.” I paused for a moment but added, “don't peak!”

I looked back around but he seemed to be into the performance again. Its now or never. I slid my boxer briefs down and felt the cool air of the hospital immediately touch some sensitive spots. I shivered but I quickly took the boxers Kurusu gave me.

A soft whistle echoed in the room. I froze immediately. I was standing there naked with those boxers bunched up in one hand. I wanted to bury my face into my hands but I felt completely exposed and couldn't seem to agree on any specific action. I finally mustered up the energy to speak, “I-I said not to peak.”

“Huh,” came the quick reply back from behind me. “I umm I'm now looking, this is just my favorite part. Its when you come onto stage and start reciting your first lines!”

Energy seemed to have returned to my body once more. Wait that's his favorite part? When I first come onto the stage? I quickly replied, “let me see!” As I dropped the boxers and made my way next to his bed and looked down at the laptop. “Show me where exactly!” I pleaded.

Kurusu looked over at me but not up towards my face. I was confused at first but he kept staring and then added, “So your circumcised huh Akutsu?” He kept looking at, what I realize now, was my cock.

I stood there frozen once more and could only mumble out, “Y-yeah, I guess. I mean ye-yes. Is that weird.?” Half of my mind wanted to cover myself up but for some reason the other half wanted him to keep looking. Why do I want to know what he thinks about my dick? Whats going through my mind....

“No, umm” Kurusu started, “I didn't mean it in a bad way, just like umm an observation.” This was the first time I saw him red with embarrassment but he didn't look away. He added, “I don't think its weird, I actually think it looks kinda ho- err I mean cool.” 

We stood there a moment in silence. I could only be thankful that it was extremely cold in that room. I could feel the blood wanting to build up in my cock. The more Kurusu looked at it the more it wanted to grow. I finally broke out of that spell and rushed back over to the other bed to put the boxers on. “Sorry,” I quickly added.

“I don't mind this view either though,” Kurusu spoke quietly.

I decided to act like I didn't hear, but what did he mean by that? Was he still talking about the laptop? Was he talking about the view he has now of my backside? I shook my head and quickly finished putting on the boxers and covering myself with the robe. Tuning around afterwards, I notice Kurusu was still looking at me.

“A uh picture would last longer ya know,” I joked, trying to play off my nervousness.

He took the phone from next to his bed and smiled, “Would you pose for me then?” 

I held my breath for a moment but he quickly chuckled and put his phone away. I came over to the laptop and saw the performance nearing the end. How many times has he watched it already? At least a dozen. He was even watching it while everyone was here always sneaking in viewings while talking to everyone. Also on the table next to his bed was a notepad full of both critiques and praises of our performance. 

I softly coughed, clearing out my throat and focused on another topic, “We should have enough to turn the Kabuki group into a club with me joining right?”

He turned his attention back to the laptop and raised the volume slightly. “Mmmhmm, and next we need to start thinking about out next performance!” His face lit up and he reached over to the table and scribbled something down on his notepad. 

He nodded and continued to focus on the end of the video. I twirled the belt of the robes and started to think about what we should do tonight. I didn't have time to go home so I couldn't grab any games or manga to read. Food should be arriving soon at least.

“What should we do after dinner? Or do you want to go to bed early?”

Kurusu closed the laptop and responded, “After dinner hmmm....” He placed his hand under his chin and thought out loud, “This is Tonbo's computer but he has a lot of videos on it. Want to watch some?” 

“S-sure, what does he have to watch?” I asked while putting my weight on the side of his bed.

“Kabuki of course!” He quickly replied.

“Of course,” I though to myself, “although I don't mind since I love kabuki as well.” I tried to find a balance on his bed when I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Kurusu shouted.

The door creaked open and a female nurses voice spoke from behind the curtains, “Time for the last check up of the night and your meal!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was hoping to get some form of revenge on him for having seen me naked, but his check up didn't involve him taking off any clothes. I slumped in the chair that I brought next to the bed regretting that I didn't get to see anything. But wait, did I really want to see that? I wanted to push the thought away, but just the mere thought of it was making my cock to twitch.

I shook my head and looked up at Kurusu. I had finished eating but I just realized that he hadn't even taken a single bite of his meal yet. As I was about to open my mouth to ask he interrupted.

“Are you done Akutsu?” He grinned as he caught me looking at him. 

“Uh yeah!” I lightly yelped, “did you not like the food, I don't think you've eaten any of it at all.”

He took out his hand, put out his pointer finger and shook it side to side, “Tisk tisk, making a sick person eat on their own. How cruel Akutsu” His expression changed to a pouting look.

“Err uh, what should I do then?” I asked confused. 

Kurusu handed me his meal and leaned over the bed, “Ahhhhhhh!” He had opened his mouth wide and was letting out that sound. 

“Wait, you want me to feed you?” I asked, starting to feel slightly embarrassed. “Aren't you feeling well enough to do it on your own?” I kept looking from the window back to him, but he never changed his expression.

I sighed but realized this wasn't going to be worth arguing over and might be fun it its own way.....I guess. The meal was simple, rice with some lightly seasoned chicken, and a small package of jello. I used the spoon to shovel a decent amount of rice into his mouth.

“Mmmthistastegood” Kurusu mumbled with both the rice and spoon in his mouth. I tried to take the spoon out of his mouth but he kept his mouth held shut while he swirled the food around his mouth.

Eventually he let go of the spoon and I managed to get him a few more bites, each a similar experience. After most of the rice was gone and he had taken a few bites of the chicken he drank a glass of water and held up his hand in a stop motion towards me.

“Ah this is great,” he said and then gulped down a bit more water. Looking back towards me he added, “I wish I could have this done everyday!” He smiled and gave a small laugh.

I smiled back and replied, “What, having someone feed you everyday? It seems like it would become a bit tiresome, and you would have to think about the other person and if-”

“No no no,” he interrupted, “not just anyone, but you.” He said it matter-of-factly, but immediately covered his mouth and grew a few shades brighter. “Uh I mean ya know, just....you didn't hear that ok?”

I looked towards the curtains in the middle of the room to hide the wide smile on my face. “Maybe he likes me,” I thought to myself but quickly tried to change how I was thinking about it, “As a close friend, yeah......a close friend.”

I looked back towards the meal and asked him, “Do you want anymore or do you think you are done?”

He replied, “I'm done, you can finish the rest or put the tray on the other side of the room.”

I had already eaten a full meal here as well so I decided to put the tray away. I got up, opened the curtain and put the tray next to the sink. I quickly washed my hands and got a napkin wet to help Kurusu wash his hands. 

“Can you turn the lights off, were going to start watching these movies!” I heard him speak up loudly from across the curtains.

I stepped towards the door and turned off both sets of lights. I walked back over to the curtains and was about to make my way to my chair when he spoke.

“Close the curtains too if you could please.”

“Sure” 

I closed the curtains and then finally looked towards Kurusu's bed. He had scooted all the way to the right side of the bed and left a big vacant spot. I felt the warmth in my cheeks for a moment as I saw Kurusu patting the spot next to him.

“I uh, I think I can just sit and watch man. I don't want to take your bed space, I'll ju-” 

“Come on,” Kurusu started to pat the bed quicker, “it'll be a pain if we have watch between the bed and the chair.”

I smiled a bit and thought to myself “I really shouldn't fight this, being close to him is what I want anyways.” I took a few steps forward and but realized I shouldn't seem to eager.

“Well yeah I mean if you want to lay next to me, I guess that's fine. I'm a pretty awesome guy after all. And uh with such awesome......hair.” I grinned and flipped my hair as I finished speaking. 

Kurusu tilted his head and gave me a questioning look, he then replied, “Well that hairs going to be gone soon though.” He leaned forward, reached out his arm and pulled me down onto the bed.. 

I struggled for a moment to get comfortable and finally got snuggled next to him. The bed wasn't really made for two people but it was at least made for an adult male and Kurusu was rather small so we were able to fit at least somewhat comfortably. As I finally got into position on the bed, he moved the laptop to between the both of us to give me a better view.

“Besides,” he began, “I think you have much better assets than your hair.” He looked away from me as he said it but his voice sounded a bit nervous.

I nudged him in the side, “Of course I do, there isn't anything I'm bad at after all. An amazing song writer, singer, kabuki actor, scholar, athlete....you name it, I'm the best at it!” I threw my fist in the air and tried to give him a big grin.

He looked back towards me, “So everything huh?”

“Of course!”

“Hmm what about.......” his voice trailed off

“What about what man?” 

“How about lover,a boyfriend, have you ever been the best at that.” He asked seriously while maintain eye contact.

I felt the rush of embarrassment once again. Would he think I'm a loser if I told him I've never gone out with anyone? I could tell him I've gone out with plenty of girls though. But I've already decided I wouldn't lie to him.....

“Ah,” I started, “you got me, I guess I've never been that before, but I'm one hundred percent positive I'd be the best at it!.” I looked at his eyes as I spoke. At least I was honest here, I'm sure I could be the best boyfriend he ever had. Wait his boyfriend? I mean I could be the best boyfriend anyone ever had.

He smiled and laughed lightly, “I would expect no less from the great Akutsu.” 

I let out a deep breath and was about to look back at the laptop when he followed up.

“So is there anyone you do like?” His questioning gaze dug back into me.

I thought to myself for a moment and decided I would give him an honest response back. “I don't think I've ever really liked someone romantically in the past, but I might now......I'm just still confused is all.” My voice trailed off and I looked towards the curtain to get away from his stare.

He quickly responded, “Why is that? Why are you confused?”“I guess” I looked down into my lap while pulling at my robe's belt, “it is a new feeling and I'm not sure if its just for friends or romantic or if its right at all or if it is mutual.”

“It doesn't have to be mutual for you to like someone ya know.” 

I nodded but didn't say anything else in response.

He made a few clicks on the laptop and then asked, “I don't mean to be offensive but is it because......that person is a guy?”

I kept my gaze away from him but weakly responded, “Y-yeah.” 

I couldn't believe I was telling him this right now to be honest, but I don't feel like I can lie to him at all. Not because of some requirement I've placed on myself but because I want him to know everything about me. 

“Are you gay then?”

“I don't think so.”

“But you just said you like a guy.”

“Yeah but I don't like any other guys or girls really.”

“So your just interested in the person?”

“I think so.”

“What about a guy's body?”

“I don't really care I think.....” I looked over at Kurusu, “but the guy I like is very cute.”

He looked away from me and we sat for a while in silence. I almost couldn't have made it any clearer could I? I guess I'm still working out my feelings but all I really know is I want to be with him. 

Kurusu lightly coughed and replied, “I see.” Another moment of silence hung in the air and then he continued. “I've never told anyone this.......well I think Tonbo figured it out, but I'm uhh, I'm at least 99% sure that I'm gay.”

“Yeah I thought as much.” 

He looked over at me, a slight blush on his face. “Wait, wh-what? Is it that obvious?”

“I don't think so, but at the same time I feel like I could tell right away.” I tried to give him a reassuring smile despite my wishy-washy answer.

He nudged me in the side with his elbow and said, “Come on that doesn't make any sense. Which is it?”

“Well,” I started while looking away to hide how awkward it felt to say it out loud, “I don't think its noticeable normally, but I was paying so much attention to you that well......I started to put the pieces together.”

I looked over at him and saw him looking down towards the end of the bed. He had a huge smile on his face. That expression made me feel light and relaxed. I thought to myself, “I wish I could touch him.” I looked down at my right arm and decided it was now or never. I took my right arm and put it around him and cuddled next to him.

“Is this alright?” I whispered.

He leaned his head against the right side of my body and replied in a whisper, “Its more than just alright....”

I'm sure I have the stupidest look on my face but this felt amazing. I pulled him in closer to me while at the same time taking my left hand and grabbing one of his hands. His hand was into a fist but I relaxed it open with my fingers. I spread my fingers over his hand and nestled them in between his. I could feel the heat of his body radiating over my side, the coolness from his hand over my own. Looking to my right I saw him look up at me, his short brown hair shading part of his eyes. Even behind the thick hair I could see him gleaming, almost longingly looking up at me. 

“You're so cute Kurusu.” I spoke lightly while pulling him even closer to me with my right arm.

I could see him immediately go through a few different shades of red, but he never looked away from me. His focused glare felt like it was trying to speak to me slightly. All that was going through my mind was how cute he was and how much I wanted to stay with him like this. 

“Akutsu.” He whispered.

“Ye-yeah?” 

“Does this guy you like umm” He paused and mumbled to himself for a moment.

“What about this guy I like?” I tried to playfully question him.

“You think you would date that guy if you had the chance?” He fumbled around with his free hand but I could feel him tightening his other hand with mine.

“I mean, of course I'd love to.” I quickly replied. 

“Even if that well....makes you gay.” 

“I guess if I like a guy I'm already gay so whats the use in denying that?”

He raised his voice, “But everyone at school would know!” He quieted down, “Wouldn't that be hard to deal with?” He continued to look up at me and waited for an answer.

“Well yeah probably but, I mean if I was able to date you I think I wouldn't mind the worst things in the world happening to me.”

I could see his expression change, a mixture of emotions. A few shades of red, a surprised look, a big smile, his eyes slightly watering, and then it was back to that joyful focused look. It was so cute seeing his face go through so many changes.

“Akutsu!” He yelped a bit. “Then the guy you like is me?”

It took me a few seconds to realize I had just more or less confessed but I just went with it. “Ha well I didn't mean to confess like this but yeah. I thought it was obvious.” I looked up at the ceiling and back down to him. “Could I uh formalize my request then?”

He lightly bit his lower lip and nodded. 

I could feel my hands getting sweaty......which I guess he could also feel since we were holding hands. “I uh,” I began, stumbling over my words, “I want to be honest with you. I don't really know exactly how to explain my feelings. I umm we-well when you were first recruiting me for the kabuki group I was annoyed with you. kabuki is such a sensitive subject in my life that I just wanted to ignore it, to forget everything about it. But everyday you would come back to me and ask again, even when I rudely pushed you away.” I looked down at my lap as I continued, “I started to become interested in you and I'm not exactly sure why. You just looked so happy, your emotions felt so real and so vivid. After a few weeks I realized that every day I came to school I was hoping that you would come and see me and ask me to join again. I got worried that if I joined you would stop paying attention to me so I played hard to get. But then I......I guess you finally gave up.” 

I looked over at him and saw a soft sad expression on his face. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-” 

He started but I quickly interrupted him, “No no no no, its all my fault here. I didn't understand how I felt about you or why I felt that way. I just made some bad decisions. I said some awful things. You were completely right about not asking me anymore.” I gave his hand a small tight grasp. “But then I realized you weren't going to come back. I thought life would go back to normal and I just accepted it at first. But everyday you didn't show up I felt more and more depressed. I started to listen in the kabuki group. I wanted to join in a few times but I felt too nervous to say I was in the wrong.”

His expression softened and he nodded as I continued to confess my feelings for him. “Then when I saw you get hurt.....it hit me really hard. I'm not sure how I was even able to perform but I though to myself that you would be more upset if the performance didn't succeed.” He nodded in agreement. “and finally it was while I was with you today, now. I still don't know what these feelings mean completely but....” I loosened the grip my hand had on his and pressed my fingers against his warm cheek, “I want to be with you, I think you are cute, I like you.”

I felt some tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to keep them contained but I could feel them pressing outwards, flowing down my face. I have to be honest with him but just thinking about how I feel about him makes me overly emotional. I don't even have a great reason for liking him, I just do. Isn't someone supposed to have all kinds of amazing reasons to love someone. I just like Kurusu. I like everything about him. But if you asked me exactly what I'd have a hard time putting it into words. 

He lifted up his free hands and started to message my cheek with his fingers, wiping away the stream of tears. “Akutsu,” He softly spoke, “Are you alright? Are you sad?” The concern in his voice was shaky, it seemed like he wasn't sure how he should respond in this kind of situation. 

I couldn't really hold back the tears but I tried to give him a reassuring smile. I lightly cleared my throat and spoke, “I'm just glad I could let these feelings out. But I guess I'm happy for now. Although....” I looked down, “I guess I might be sad depending on how you respond.”

He kept his hand on my cheek and continued to lightly brush his fingers against it as he spoke, “I've had a few crushes before but I don't think I've ever felt........so strongly for anyone else. I asked a few other people to join the group but you were the only person I kept going to for weeks. I never actually gave up too, I just had to focus on that performance.....I was hoping that the break would somehow influence you to join......and I guess in a way it did.” He chuckled to himself and gave a brief smile. He placed the palm of his hand against my cheek and said, “I really like you Akutsu. I didn't think you would be gay but I still set up tonight and tomorrow in some kind of hopeful fantasy that we would end up together.” 

A small trickle of tears rolled down his face but I was quick to sweep it aside. With that motion I took both of my arms and placed them around his short, slim body. I coiled my arms rightly around him, putting my head against his neck and pulling his head against mine. We sat there for a moment, the heat of our bodies intertwined. I could feel his hot breath brushing against my neck. His hands softly wrapped around me and I could feel him snuggled deeper into the embrace.

I felt like we could stay that way forever, but it was me who first broke the hug. We both quickly wiped away the left over tears on our face. I looked over at him, his face giving me a warm soft smile in return. I spoke up and said, “So, I guess then do you want to be my boyfriend?”

His smile widened and he placed his right hand onto my left arm. He replied, “Of course I do.”

I could feel about a billion different feelings running through every inch of my body. I wanted to shout out loud, and at the same time whisper. I wanted to run around the room but at the same time I wanted to stay next to him. I could barely stay still and before I could give any response I saw his head getting closer to my own. In a quick second his head was at an even level with mine and he leaned in. I could feel the warm wet sensation of soft lips press against my own. A different type of overwhelming feeling spread from my face across the rest of my body. I couldn't help it but I quickly become erect and had a hard time keeping myself from just slightly pressing my lips against his own.

“Mmmm,” I heard him moan. It was again Kurusu who took the next action. I could feel a slight sharp sensation against my lower lip. I could feel his teeth graze against it, trying to get me to open up. I felt weak and excited at the same time but I didn't argue against his wishes. As I opened up my closed lips I could feel his tongue quickly dart into my mouth. Pushing up against the inside of my mouth, rubbing against my teeth, exploring every area. My tongue quickly entangled against his. I could feel the saliva from our mouths rolling down my chin. The hot and warm liquid flowing down my chin, down my neck, some onto my shoulder as we continued the deeply makeout. 

I moaned as he continued to aggressively push his tongue into my mouth. I tried to gain control over his a few times but his passion won out quickly. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the kiss. I was now laying down in the bed with him leaning on top of me. I couldn't stop how hard I was and I couldn't think about anything except for Kurusu. I spread my arms around him and pulled him in even deeper for that kiss to continue. 

Finally he slowed and then broke the kiss off. Both of us were panting heavily, trying to gain the breath we had lost in our first kiss together. His face was a few inches above mine but his tongue still hung out of mouth and his saliva dripped down onto my face. I could see his chest rapidly moving up and down as he breathed heavily. He looked down at my crotch and saw my hard bulge sticking up from the boxers exposed by the loose hospital robe. He smiled and then put his head down to rest on my chest. I placed my arm over his hand and we laid there trying to catch our breath. 

I looked up at the ceiling for what felt like forever when he asked, “So do you want to find out how gay you actually are?” I could hear the playful tone he had but before I could respond I felt a pleasurable rub on my boxers. He was using his thumb to push the bulge around.

“Wh...wh, err I mean w-wait Kurusu!” I yelped. I tried to say more but as he rubbed it, a strong erotic sensation pulsated over my body and I moaned loudly. I slightly regained my composure, “Isn't it to early for this?”

“Is it? Were boyfriends now ya know.” He quickly responded. 

“Bu-but its so fast Kurusu.” I tried to voice more of a resistance but ended up lightly moaning. 

“Alright, alright.” He stopped for a moment, “but I want to at least get a good look at what I get to play with later on.”

I blushed and nervously replied, “Its not very big though...”

“I think its perfect.” He replied while playfully rubbing one finger on my bulge.

“O........ok.....how should we do this?” I bit my lower lip as I muffled a moan

“Let's sleep together........I guess uh naked.” 

I again went to argue but the slight rub on my cock had me quickly agreeing with the plan. Plus I could see Kurusu naked as well. 

“Let's do that then.” I replied while tapping his shoulder to let me get up.

I stood up from the bed and looked over at Kurusu. His face was still wet with saliva from our kiss but his eyes had lighted up as he looked over my body. I could see a huge bulge in his pants as well which made my cock react and harden even more.

I looked down at my robe's belt and undid it as I said to him, “Well I'm starting.”

After the belt was undone I quickly took the entire robe over and threw it over to the unused bed. I looked away from him and then placed both of my arms against my sides. I slid one finger under the boxer waist band and pushed them down. As the boxers were pulled down my hard cock flipped out. My shaved pubic hair let him have a good view of my dick. It was circumcised and about four inches hard, and I would guess slightly under average for girth. It wasn't much but at least it wasn't very small or anything. Since he had been rubbing it, a small trickle of precum was oozing out from my dick. I looked over at him and saw him staring as me as he put his hand on his crotch and started to massage it.

I laid back down on the bed and said to him, “Your turn.” I nudged his bulge with my right hand and gave him a smile.

He nearly fell out of the bed trying to get up quickly. He quickly started to undress, not making a show out of it. He took off his t-shirt and flung it next to my robe on the other bed. Following that were his pants. All that was left was his black boxer briefs. I could see the outline of a huge bulge pressing up against the boxer briefs. They also appeared to be wet from his precum. He used one hand to pull the boxer briefs down. He pulled his left leg up and pulled the underwear off of them. He then let the boxer briefs fall to the floor and stopped over them to be completely naked in front of me. 

The first thing that I noticed was that I couldn't see all of his cock because he had such a thick bush of public hair. It was surprising given that the rest of his body was so smooth. The second surprise was the size of his cock. Just from my guesstimate it looked at least twice the size of my own and much thicker. I guess if I had to put a number on it I would say it looked at least 8 inches long. It was uncut and the foreskin went almost all the way up to his cock's head. For such a short guy, the largeness of his dick and the fullness of his pubic hair stood in contract but looked extremely hot and erotic to me.

He wasn't the first guy I've ever seen naked, but he was the first guy I've ever felt something from seeing naked. Just the sight of him made shivers run down my body. I could feel my cock twitch a few time and a few droplets of precum formed at the tip. He stood next to the bed smiling, looking at my cock.

He cleared his throat and said, “umm alright we should get to bed before I can't stop myself here.”

I simply nodded in response, unable to take my eyes away from his enormous cock. He took the covers off the bed while he laid back down next to me. He then spread the covers over the both of us. He pushed me to lay on my side and then placed his naked body against mine. I could feel his cock rub against my ass and I tried to keep from moaning that I loved the feeling. I could feel his precum rub off against my ass and the lower part of my back. 

He put his right arm around me and whispered, “Good night, the great Akutsu, my adorable boyfriend.”

I pulled his arms around me and replied, “Call me Shin uh....Kuro.”

He rubbed his head against my back and replied, “Goodnight Shin.”

I smiled and said back, “Goodnight Kuro.” 

I pretended to fall right asleep but I was still as hard as a rock and I could feel his massive hardness still rubbing against my back side. I'm sure its going to be a struggle tonight but at the very least we can't play around on the first day we go out right?!?! 

I closed my eyes and thought about our kabuki performance about a million time to finally draft off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think of the story! Next chapter will be the last one!


End file.
